Takobotsu Cardiomyopathy
by Mata Ara
Summary: Sakura pernah menyebutnya Takobotsu Cardiomyopathy. Tapi aku akan menyebutnya dengan panggilan yang lebih umum; sindrom patah hati. / Sekuel (HARUSNYA) Reuni / (probably) oneshoot / Sasu's pov


**Takobotsu Cardiomyopathy**

 **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING: OOC parah—beneran, nggak bohong.**

Sakura pernah menyebutnya _Takobotsu Cardiomyopathy_. Dia bilang itu karena orang-orang Jepang menganggap bahwa bentuk yang ada di dalam jantung, yang paling bereaksi ketika jantung mengalami serangan, bentuknya hampir menyerupai bentuk dari perangkap gurita yang terkenal dari Jepang, _tako tsubo_. Tapi aku akan menyebutnya dengan panggilan yang lebih umum; sindrom patah hati.

Bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan kepada seseorang bahwa kau tidak bisa bernapas karena hatimu terasa sangat sakit? Bahwa seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya berdenyut seakan-akan ikut berduka atas sakit yang tengah diderita si hati?

Aku bukan orang idiot seperti Naruto. Aku yakin 100% tidak punya diagnosa yang merujuk pada _takobotsu kardiomiopati,_ tapi bukan berarti apa yang tengah kurasakan saat ini tidak lebih baik dari itu.

 _You will be okay. Everything is gonna be okay_.

Aku mengulang kalimat itu lagi dan lagi sembari berbaring di atas sofa, menatap plafon putih rumah Naruto. Kalimat itu membantuku mengatasi keadaan. Keadaan ketika _takobotsu kardiomiopati_ bodoh itu menyerangku. Aku sudah mengalaminya selama dua minggu belakangan, tapi bahkan dengan intensnya waktu aku membiasakan diri dengan hati yang terasa sakit, tidak juga aku terbiasa dengan rasa sakit itu—terutama ketika malam hari tiba. Malam hari adalah waktu yang paling buruk.

Dua minggu yang lalu, tepat ketika malam reunian kelas, Sakura bilang dia mau memulai segalanya dari awal. Benar-benar dari awal; saat pertama kali kami bertemu dan tanpa sengaja Sakura menyiram rambutku dengan spageti bolognanya. Aku tidak mau memulai dari awal. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan tiga jam di dalam kamar mandi untuk membuat rambutku tidak berbau seperti tomat busuk lagi.

Tapi Sakura bersikeras. Aku tidak mungkin menolak. Kalau aku menolak, Sakura tidak mau lagi berbicara denganku. Terus dia nanti jadian dengan si dokter Rei itu.

Kembali ke posisi awal bukan hal yang mudah. Aku pernah mengalaminya ketika ulangan matematika saat SMA. Susah payah berpikir tapi kemudian seluruh jawaban yang kutuliskan salah semua, dan aku harus mengulangnya dari awal.

Kembali ke posisi awal berarti kau harus berjalan kembali pada posisi start. Kau tahu bahwa kau sudah mengambil rute yang salah, jalan yang salah, alur yang salah. Kau sudah salah membaca tanda-tanda yang tertera, atau, kau sudah mengabaikan peringatan-peringatan yang tertulis di atas tanda besi yang murah dan berkarat.

Tapi hal yang paling kubenci adalah saat harus mengakui tentang kesalahan yang sudah ku buat karena kebodohanku yang gagal melihat awan gelap dibalik jalan yang kulalui. Karena aku terlalu ceroboh. Karena aku terlalu tidak peduli. Lalu kemudian, saat aku sudah mengakui kesalahanku, aku harus melepaskan segalanya dengan harapan ingin memulai awal yang baru—karena cerita yang sebelumnya tertulis sudah terhapus oleh air dari langit yang marah dan aku harus— _butuh_ —untuk menulis cerita baru lainnya.

Aku harus membuang segala 7 tahun memoriku dengan Sakura. Segala kecupan, pelukan, dan memori-memori yang selama dua minggu terakhir terputar seperti video porno Naruto di dalam kamarnya—nonstop.

Tapi itu juga berarti menghapus rasa sakit yang selama berbulan-bulan ini sudah akrab dengan hati Sakura. Rasa sakit yang berhasil aku torehkan karena kebodohanku yang salah membaca tanda.

Entah itu baik atau buruk.

"Sas?" Wajah Naruto muncul menggantikan warna putih plafon. Kerutan di wajahnya menambah kadar kejelekannya meningkat drastis. Ingin rasanya aku menyampaikan pendapatku pada sahabat baikku ini, tapi Raja Samurai yang duduk di meja kopi di samping sofa lebih menarik perhatianku. Raja Samurai menatapku balik dari kesibukannya membersihkan pedang samurai menggunakan celana bokser Angry Bird kepunyaan Naruto.

"'Ti-ati, bro. Jangan sampai kena vas bunga punya bibi Kusina. Vas bunganya dari Itali, harganya selangit bikin Naruto hampir muntah," kataku pada Raja Samurai, yang dibalas dengan ajungan jempol.

"Yah yah, mabok dah nih orang." Naruto mengguncang-guncang kedua bahuku dengan keras. "Sas, jangan mabok di tempat gue lagi dong. Shikamaru udah pulang, udah nggak ada yang mau bersihin muntahan lo lagi."

"Nar," panggilku.

Si bodoh itu menoleh. "Hah?"

"Mending lo simpan vas bunga punya nyokap lo deh. Raja Samurai mau tidur di meja kopi."

Naruto menatapku. Aku menatap Naruto. Raja Samurai sudah bersiap-siap mau tiduran di atas meja.

"Sas?"

"Hah?"

"Untung lo sahabat gue." Dia menepuk pundakku sesaat kemudian mulai mengumpulkan kaleng-kaleng bir yang berserakan di atas karpet dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong hitam. Sambil mengatur kembali ruang tamu yang tadi dia, Shikamaru, dan aku gunakan untuk _boys talk_ , Naruto melanjutkan, "gue udah telpon supir lo. Dua puluh menit lagi katanya nyampe. Kalau lo mau tidur, tidur aja dulu. Tar gue bangunin kalo supir lo udah nyampe."

Aku tidak menghiraukan ucapannya. Alih-alih aku bangkit dari sofa menuju ke sudut ruangan di mana jaketku tersampir asal di belakang rak penuh berisi piring antik milik bibi Kusina. Lantai keramik milik Naruto bergerak-gerak ketika aku mulai melangkah. Aku berhenti sejenak, telunjukku mengarah pada lantai keramik. "Diam nggak lo? Lo nggak tau kalo cewek gue bisa ngebedah perut lo? Gue laporin baru tau rasa!"

Lantai keramik itu mendadak diam. Hah! Takut juga sama ancamanku. Kalau dipikir-pikir, siapa juga yang tidak akan takut kalau diancam perutnya mau dibedah? Sakura kadang suka mengancam mau membedah perutku kalau aku tidak mau makan. Dia bilang; "Sas, kalau kamu nggak mau makan, aku belah perut kamu, terus aku masukin nasi sama sup miso tanpa tomat." Padahal dia tahu aku paling suka tomat. Sakura memang cantik, tapi kalau sudah marah bisa berubah paling menakutkan. Makanya dia jadi wakil ketua kelas.

Oh. Sebentar. Aku dan Sakura sudah putus berbulan-bulan lalu.

Hm. Tapi lantai keramik tidak boleh tahu ya? Nanti dia tidak takut lagi, terus goyang-goyang lagi.

Aku berjongkok dan menepuk-nepuk lantai keramik dengan bangga. "Bagus, bagus. Diam ya. Biar nanti Sakura nggak marah."

Di belakangku aku mendengar Naruto berdecak. Dia biasanya juga suka kena ancaman Sakura—tapi bedanya Sakura suka mengancam mau membedah kepala Naruto dan mengganti otaknya dengan otak unta. "Sas… Sas… Kadang gue suka bingung, lo lagi mabok, demam, apa syaraf-syaraf otak lo udah korslet."

Aku menghiraukan ucapannya dan lanjut berjalan ke arah sudut ruangan. Beberapa kali lututku menyenggol sudut meja, sofa, dan menendang beberapa kaleng bir yang belum sempat dibereskan Naruto. Di balik rak berisi piring antik bibi Kusina, aku mengambil jaket kulitku dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Jam yang tertera di balik layar menunjukkan waktu belum terlalu larut. Biasanya juga Sakura belum tidur sebelum pukul tiga pagi di hari Sabtu seperti ini. Nasehat tidur delapan jam untuk kecantikan kulit dari Ino tidak begitu dia hiraukan.

Jari jemariku bergerak di atas layar dengan cepat. Lima detik kemudian, satu pesan sudah terkirim ke _inbox_ Sakura.

 **To: my Sakura**

 **Ra, kamu tau nggak raja samurai suka banget bersohin pedangnya? Kstanya arna tiap haro dia suks bunuh orsng, makanya pedangnya jadu kotor. Aku bilang versihonya pakai alkihol biar nnti kuman-kumanya mati. Aku bener kan ra?**

Tidak puas dengan isi pesan yang kukirimkan, aku kembali mengetik pesan berikutnya.

 **To: my Sakura**

 **Tapi raja samurai nggsk mau dnger. Dia bilang paksi ludah aja udah cukyp. Kamu kerumsh naruto deh simi, vilangin sama raja samurai kali bersihin pakai alkool lebih baguss. Biar kalau nanti diz ngebunuh orang lagi, orangny nggak kejangkit kuman. Kan kasian kalo kena penyakit**

Nah. Ini oke. Sakura paling gampang kasihan kalau melihat orang lain terjangkit penyakit. Tapi sudah lewat lima menit, Sakura belum juga membalas pesanku. Apa mungkin dia lagi ke kamar mandi? Atau Ino menahan ponsel Sakura? Si babi itu biasanya suka begitu. Katanya, malam sabtu itu malamnya para gadis tanpa gangguan para pemuda. _Tch_.

 **To: my Sakura**

 **Ra, kamy kesini kan?**

 **To: my Sakura**

 **Buruan. Nanti pintunya dikincu naruto**

 **To: my Sakura**

 **Aku tungu ys. Aku ambil pedangnya dulu, biar nanti bisa kami liat.**

Sambil berjinjit, takut membuat suara dan membangunkan Raja Samurai yang sudah tertidur di atas meja kopi, aku mendekat. Pelan-pelan aku menyentuh pedang yang tengah dipeluk Raja Samurai lalu menariknya dengan halus. Raja Samurai bergerak sesaat, membuatku berhenti menarik pedangnya. Tiga detik lamanya aku menahan napas, setelah yakin Raja Samurai tertidur lagi, aku kembali menarik pedang. Kali ini diiringi dengan usaha yang sukses besar.

"Lo ngapain sih?" Wajah Naruto muncul lagi di sampingku.

Aku menepuk keras bagian kepalanya dan berdesis, "diem, idiot. Tar lo bangunin Raja Samurai. Gue mau ambil pedangnya buat ditunjukkin ke Sakura."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Dia lalu mengambil ponselku yang tadi kutinggalkan di atas rak piring antik bibi Kusina. "Parah lo," katanya setelah melihat ke arah layar ponsel.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. Dengan kasar kurebut ponsel dari tangannya lalu duduk bersandar di sudut ruangan. Aku kembali mengetik pesan untuk Sakura.

 **To: my Sakura**

 **Aku udsh dapat pedangnya. Kamu buryan kesini**

 **To: my Sakura**

 **Ra?**

 **To: my Sakura**

 **Sakura?  
**

 **To: my Sakura**

 **Cepetan! Nanti raja samurai bangun**

Setelah lewat dari lima menit dan masih juga belum ada balasan dari Sakura, aku mulai merasa mataku terasa pedih. Sial. Raja Samurai mungkin sudah mengutukku dari alam mimpi. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan buta.

…atau, Sakura yang memang tidak mau membalas pesanku. Apa dia masih marah? Tapi dua minggu lalu katanya mau memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Harusnya dia tidak marah lagi kan?

 **To: my Sakura**

 **Ra, kamu masih marah ya? Maaf ya *emot sedih***

 _TING!_

Ponselku berbunyi nyaring membuat Raja Samurai bergerak dalam tidurnya tapi untungnya tidak terbangun. Setelah memastikan Raja Samurai tidak lagi bergerak, aku mengecek ponselku. Nama Sakura tertera di layar, membuat perih di mataku mendadak hilang.

 **From: my Sakura**

 **Sasuke. Ini jam satu pagi loh. Tidur gih**

 **To: my Sakura**

 **Kamu nggak mau kesini? Aku udah dapat pedangnya**

 **From: my Sakura**

 **Besok aja ya. Aku capek tadi abis operasi**

 **To: my Sakura**

 **Terus pedangnya?  
**

 **From: my Sakura**

 **Nanti aku cek besok**

 **To: my Sakura**

 **Okay babe. Sleep tight. I love you**

Tapi sepertinya Sakura sudah tertidur. Dia tidak membalas pesan terakhirku setelah lebih dari lima menit aku menunggu. Tidak apa, besok pagi baru aku menunjukkan pedang milik Raja Samurai.

Aku mengambil jaket kulitku, melipatnya menjadi seperti lipatan bantal, lalu meletakkannya di dekat dinding. Sambil memeluk pedang milik Raja Samurai erat-erat ke dadaku, aku berbaring di atas lantai. Lantai keramik bergoyang selama beberapa detik, tapi setelah ku pukul, dia kembali diam.

 **Author's note:**

 **Wahahahahaha drunk!sasu meeeeen. Ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Temen cowok saya abis putus dari pacarnya, ngajakin mabuk, dia mulai halusinasi sampai dianggap kesurupan. Abis itu sms-sms mantannya wkwkwkwk.**

 **Ini (probably) oneshoot. Jangan marah, wahai kawan. Peace.**

 **Omong-omong, silahkan baca catatan di profil saya deh. Ada pengumuman (sedikit) penting.**


End file.
